Tu peux ouvrir les yeux
by Serhana
Summary: Petit OS du point de vue de Santana


J'ignore où elle m'emmène.

Un bandeau sur les yeux, la vision anéantie, je sens uniquement sa main chaude dans la mienne et nos doigts entrelacés. L'air frais caresse mon visage. Son corps contre moi me guide lentement, me force à avancer en me promettant silencieusement de ne pas me lâcher. Elle est mon guide. Elle l'a toujours été.

Mais mes pieds tâtonnent sur le sol, incertains.

Ils hésitent.

J'hésite.

Et Brittany le sent bien.

Sa main libre glisse sur ma hanche, m'arrachant un frisson, et elle me susurre de lui faire confiance. De sa voix douce qui fait s'accélérer mon cœur dans ma poitrine, qui me fait comprendre que tant que je suis dans ses bras elle ne laissera jamais rien m'arriver. Elle me protégera, comme elle l'a toujours fait.

Alors je continue à marcher. Pour elle. Juste pour elle.

Des branches craquent sous mes chaussures tandis que l'odeur des bois que je sentais jusqu'à présent se dissipe. Remplacée par celle, plus enivrante, de la terre humide et de l'eau. Un lac peut-être ? Ou une rivière ?

Les oiseaux chantent tout autours de nous et je ne peux m'empêcher de penser à ces dessins animés que Brittany aime tant regarder le soir. Auprès d'elle, dans cette forêt, j'ai l'impression de me sentir princesse de contes de fées.

Mais très vite, le son plus fort d'une chute d'eau se fait entendre. Puis une autre, écho parfait. Combien y en a-t-il ? Je ne saurais le dire. Je sais juste que je m'en approche de plus en plus.

Mon souffle devient irrégulier, l'impatience et l'amour s'y mélangent étroitement.

Enfin, après ce qu'il me parait une éternité, Brittany me force doucement à m'arrêter. On est à destination. Une destination toujours inconnue pour moi.

Je vais être délivrée de ce bandeau et troquer l'aveuglement pour la vision de cet endroit qu'elle garde précieusement. Elle ne veut pas en parler, veut juste me le montrer.

Elle est comme ça, ma reine. Si innocente. Si pure.

Elle se met en face de moi et j'ai l'impression de défaillir lorsque le vent envoit son parfum caresser mon nez. Je pourrais la respirer des heures entières. Elle m'envoûte complètement.

J'en oubli quelques secondes la surprise qu'elle me réserve et sursaute lorsque ses doigts viennent détacher le bandeau.

_- Tu peux ouvrir les yeux…_

Ma bouche s'entrouvre contre mon gré, mes yeux s'écarquillent. Je ne pense même plus à respirer. Comment le pourrai-je devant la vision qui s'offre à moi à présent ?

Si quelqu'un m'avait demandé ma description du paradis, je lui aurais répondu sans hésiter qu'il correspondait à Brittany. Et voilà qu'elle l'agrandissait, telle une magicienne aux pouvoirs sans limites.

Les routes bétonnées de Lima que j'ai quitté il y a plusieurs heures sont remplacées par une large rivière dont les eaux cristallines d'un bleu verdoyant reflètent paresseusement les rayons du soleil. Comme protégée par toute la verdure qui s'étend autours de nous, elle garde précieusement son plus bel atout et Brittany me prend la main pour me le faire découvrir.

De fines cascades ruissellent le long des parois qui s'élèvent au fond de ce tableau magnifique et provoquent des remous que ma princesse dévore des yeux. Je sais bien qu'elle n'a qu'une envie, c'est de se précipiter dans cette rivière et profiter de l'instant avec son âme d'enfant qui me fait chavirer.

D'ailleurs, elle ne peut tenir bien longtemps et la voilà qui s'approche du bord, non sans m'avoir d'abord octroyé un baiser. Amusée, elle me demande de ne pas la regarder se déshabiller et je retiens un grognement avant de lui obéir.

Cette fille me rend complètement dingue d'elle.

Je lève la tête vers le ciel que je distingue à peine. Il est remplacé par un plafond de feuilles et de branches entremêlées avec grâce. La lumière me fait cligner des paupières.

Apaisée, amoureuse et terriblement heureuse. Voilà ce que je suis. Voilà ce qu'elle fait de moi. Sans paroles et sans artifices. Tout simplement. Je suis comblée et ne désire rien de plus que rester là pour l'éternité, dans ce paradis, avec cet ange.

Pourtant, lorsqu'elle m'appelle d'une voix terriblement sensuelle et que je baisse la tête dans sa direction, mes yeux épousant son corps nu, parfait, offert à mon regard, je n'arrive pas à empêcher un sourire de se dessiner sur mes lèvres.

Maintenant, je désire une chose de plus.


End file.
